marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
David Hasselhoff
David Hasselhoff portrayed Colonel Nicholas 'Nick' Joseph Fury in Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and himself in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Significant roles *Dr. William "Snapper" Foster in The Young and the Restless (1975-2010) *Shake Tiller in Semi-Tough (1980) *Michael Knight in Knight Rider (1982-1986) *Mitch Buchannon in Baywatch (1989-2000) *Michael Knight in Knight Rider 2000 (1991) *Mitch Buchannon in Baywatch: Forbidden Paradise (1995) *Mitch Buchannon in Baywatch Nights (1995-1997) *Mitch Buchannon in Baywatch: White Thunder at Glacier Bay (1998) *Dr. Henry Jeckill/Mr. Edward Hyde in Jekyll & Hyde: The Musical (2001) *Mitch Buchannon in Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding (2003) *German Coach in Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (2004) *Himself in SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie (2004) *Ammer in Click (2006) *Hammett in Anaconda III (2008) Quotes *"I know Nick Fury inside and out now, but I've already got my validation. The greatest compliment I ever received was when Stan Lee was on the set and said, 'You are Nick Fury. You are exactly what I imagined him to be." *"I tried to parlay that into doing it as a feature character because it was so successful as a movie of the week, and then I saw that Samuel L. Jackson was doing it, and I went, 'Great!' I love Samuel Jackson. He's a friend, and he was actually a neighbor of mine. He's a terrific choice for Nick Fury and he'll be so frickin' cool because he's got an attitude. The Nick Fury I played was written by David Goyer, who did some of the ''Batman movies, and it was more tongue-in-cheek and fun than dark." *"''I actually can't wait to see Nick Fury." *"I love Sam Jackson, but you know… my Nick Fury was the organic Nick Fury that was written and discussed with Stan Lee before anyone got in there to change it. Nick Fury was written to be tongue-in-cheek, and he had a cigar in his mouth, he was a tough guy — he was cool. Stan Lee said, "You’re the ultimate Nick Fury." Avi Arad, when they bought it, said, "Don’t worry, you’re going to be the Nick Fury forever" and they lied. Pause But that happens to me all the time. That’s when you realize life isn’t fair." *"I was the first Nick Fury. Stan Lee put me in that. He gave me the best line ever: 'Guys like you tend to cling to the bowl no matter how many times you flush'. Stan Lee came on the set and told me all about Nick. He said 'You're the ultimate Nick Fury'. He gave me the greatest compliment ever." *"You know, it wasn't Nick Fury. They take these shows and they make it the way they want to make it and unfortunately, they should have had Stan Lee on the set and let him kick him into gear - whoever directed ''The Avengers decided they wanted to go that way. But it's their prerogative. He's still a great actor." *"''It was a challenge. But it was also more fun than anything. I did a lot of research - I read as much about Nick Fury as I could. Nick Fury is a real tough guy and he didn't have any special powers… A big word in my life is 'respect' and you know, might for right. He was a big throwback to the old World War II days, you know. I was hoping to have played him in the movie. And then Samuel L. Jackson came in and he was a great Nick Fury but he wasn't really the consummate Nick Fury, the way he was written. And I think that's a shame because he's a great character and a funny character… I'm hoping to do it again sometime." Category:Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast Category:Guardians of the Galaxy cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast